1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable communication systems, and more particularly, to a terminal that provides a user interface (UI) appropriate for the user's current environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable communication terminals have been widely used as they can be easily carried and their convenience. Portable terminal can provide a variety of services in addition to their ability to provide vocal communications. For example, portable terminals may provide a data transfer service, as well as a voice call service, so the terminal may serve as a multimedia communication device.
Although portable terminals provide a variety of functions and services, the portable terminal users tend to repeatedly use one or more of the same functions in a certain environment. For example, the user may use the same function at a same known time or at a same known location. As an example, when a worker is going from their house to a workplace, they may listen to music using a portable terminal; and when they arrive at the workplace, they may make a call to their partner using the portable terminal. In addition, after leaving the workplace, the user may watch a movie or a television show via the portable terminal. If a user interface (UI) for performing corresponding functions considering the user's environment is provided to the user, the user can more easily use the portable terminal.
However, conventional portable terminals do not employ technology that analyzes an environment where a user repeatedly uses a particular function, i.e., a user's usage pattern, and applies knowledge of the usage pattern to the portable terminal.